


Even Sex Symbols Need a Break

by AnnaFan



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, James Bond - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Barchester Chronicles, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Class 47 goods locomotives, General jadedness with romance, International Fanworks Day 2016, Long-winded sermons, Other, The Great British Bakeoff, Unexpectedly asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFan/pseuds/AnnaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're so desirable you could have any (and every) straight woman in the world, what do you REALLY hanker after?</p>
<p>A double drabble for international fanworks day.</p>
<p>Written by someone who has no desire to shag any of the men listed above!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Sex Symbols Need a Break

"Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred… Can I get you one?"

"Ale, landlord." Dark straggling curls, tanned skin, piercing eyes, he proffered his hand. "Heathcliffe."

"Bond… James Bond."

A third man swept in, designer jacket slung casually over his shoulder.

"Christian, a drink?"

"Bombay sapphire and lime. And a break from 'crazy woman'. From exploding cores and dancing inner godesses."

"My sympathies. I find myself as incapable of leaving mine as a cat is of leaving a half eaten mouse."

"And you, James?"

“After Pussy Galore, one tends to become jaded." Bond sipped his martini. 

“Bloody hell, women, what's the point?”

"Christian, if you could do anything rather than anyone, what would it be?"

Grey gave a sigh of the sort which made Ana's sex dance the lambada. "An afternoon at Crewe station, collecting class 47 heavy goods locomotives… And you, Heathcliffe?"

"Haunting the second hand booksellers of Hay-on-Wye, searching for collections of sermons. I have a first edition of Mr. Collins' musings on affability and condescension. How I would like to add those of the Reverend Obadiah Slope. Mr. Bond?"

"A nice cup of tea and some re-runs of The Great British Bake-off. And a platonic chat with Sue Perkins."


End file.
